Kagome and the 7 dwarfs
by ChibiNeko2
Summary: Rated PG for a little language... I think. anyway, this tory is about how Kagome is Snow White in a play, and Inu-Yasha comes along to bug her again, and ends up getting the part of Prince Charming. R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Inu-Yasha is NOT mine! You can get me Miroku for Christmas tho'!!  
  
Opening Play  
  
"Oi! Come on, get up!" Inu-Yasha poked at the sleeping girl. She rolled over, sat up, and fell back down. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"You've been here for over four days! Get up you lazy-.." He was cut off by an unidentified flying pillow to the face.  
  
"I don't feel good Inu-Yasha, let me stay here for a little while more..." Kagome muttered into her pillow.  
  
"You don't look sick."  
  
"I am though."  
  
"You're not hot."  
  
Kagome brushed his hand away. "But I'm still sick."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"You're just fine!!!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!"  
  
"YOU'VE SURE GOT A LOT OF ENERGY FOR A SICK PERSON!!!!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Inu-Yasha crashed head-first into the floor. "You... little..."  
  
"I'll come back when I feel better! Now go!"  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha leaped off the windowsill.  
  
"Stupid girl. She doesn't smell sick, she doesn't look sick, and she sure as hell doesn't ACT sick!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Stupid Inu-Yasha." said Kagome, stepping out of her bed, fully clothed in her uniform. "I just need a few more days at school."  
  
Kagome was in the drama club, and they had been practicing to do play for the 3rd graders at Sota's school. Snow White. Kagome had lead role. 'What other play could be so childish?' Kagome thought as she got off the train. 'And of all the people, Hojo has to be the one acting opposite me!'  
  
"Higurashi!" came a voice. Kagome turned to find Hojo trotting up to her. 'Great more fun.' she thought, then silently scolded herself. 'Kagome! Stop it!'  
  
"I'm glad you were able to come and do the play!" he gave her a smile of pure innocence.  
  
"Yeah... Me too." said Kagome, almost choking on the words. Since when had she gotten to dislike Hojo so much?  
  
"Do you wanna do something after practice?" he said, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"No." came a growling voice. Kagome turned and looked around, but couldn't see anyone. But she felt she recognized the voice. She hoped it wasn't who she thought.  
  
"We'll see..." said Kagome, but almost as soon as the words escaped her lips, there was a loud "YES, SHE WILL!!!"  
  
Kagome and Hojo turned only to find Kagome's friends, Chihiro, Nazumi, and Mizuki standing behind her. Why did they always have to do this? I don't LIKE Hojo! Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Oh wait..." her friends grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from a confused Hojo.  
  
"Are you still going out with that 'other' guy?" Mizuki whispered to her.  
  
Kagome stared at her friends, looking from face to face. 'I never should have told them about Inu-Yasha...'  
  
"Come to think of it, we've never met him! How do we know you're not making this up?" said Chihiro, giving Kagome an accusing glare.  
  
"Why would I make it up?" Kagome countered.  
  
"Because... um..." Mizuki tried to find an excuse.  
  
"Because you really don't like Hojo so you're making all this up as an excuse not to go out with him!!!" Nazumi stated, pointing dramatically at her.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sorry guys, I don't have time for this." she pushed past them and walked into the drama club room.  
  
"You think Kagome is really seeing this guy?" questioned Nazumi.  
  
"It's possible... but I don't know...." said Mizuki.  
  
"I say we find out once and for all who this guy really is!!" Chihiro said.  
  
Mizuki and Nazumi nodded in agreement. "Let's do it."  
  
~ ~  
  
~  
  
Miroku walked through the school halls, being dragged by Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Tell me again, because I forgot. WHY am I accompanying you on this?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because I told you to. And the author doesn't want to leave you out of the story. According to this... -He puled out a piece of paper- 'Miroku is the hottest character in all of anime and deserves to be in this fic'..." Inu- Yasha looked up at the author who was typing on a big keyboard in the sky. "What are you talking about?!?!?"  
  
"It's quite clear what she's talking about." said Miroku with a smirk.  
  
"Both of you get back in the story!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha heard Kagome in the next room.  
  
"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"  
  
"We live here. Durh." came a squeaky voice. "Okay, I think the helium is a bit much."  
  
"What the hell is helium?" Inu-Yasha looked to Miroku for an answer but he just shrugged.  
  
"Alright, cut!" said a woman's voice. "We'll have to do this again."  
  
"I'm not sucking anymore helium!!" the squeaky voice went to a regular tone.  
  
"Fine. Let's skip to the major scene. When Prince charming wakes Snow White with a kiss." there were many romantic sighs from around the room.  
  
"Does he really have to kiss me?" Kagome inquired.  
  
The woman's voice took on a sudden dreamy quality. "It'll be so romantic. Snow White, waking after a passionate kiss from her one true love...." she let out a loving sigh.  
  
"Passionate...?" Kagome nearly choked on the word.  
  
"How else would you have it?" her teacher growled. "Get to work!"  
  
Inu-Yasha froze up outside. Who was kissing who? If Kagome had to be kissed, who the hell was doing it? Was Kagome being forced to do it? Or did she really want to?  
  
"Of course she wants to!!" Inu-Yasha said out loud suddenly, making Miroku jump. "Why else would she lie to get here?! I'm gonna kill Kagome for betraying me....!"  
  
"I didn't know you felt that way for her." said Miroku with a clueless look on in face. "I'm happy that you FINALLY admitted to it!" He patted Inu- Yasha on the back. "I thought you'd never come around!"  
  
Miroku recieved a smack to the head for this and lay unconcious on the floor while Inu-Yasha stomped into the room.  
  
"Where's Kagome?!" he growled.  
  
Everyone stared at him. Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles. "Well?!? Say SOMETHING?!?! Are you all dumb or did that helium crap finally get to you?!?!"  
  
There was a sudden squeal from the back of the room. The drama teacher ran forward and glomped Inu-Yasha. "You're PERFECT!!!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!! LET GO OF ME!!" Inu-Yasha frantically tried to pry the hysterical woman off of him.  
  
"Oh but you are!!! If we braid your hair,-"  
  
"Do WHAT?!"  
  
"And put on maybe a little make-up-"  
  
"Like hell!!!"  
  
"The costume should fit you just fine!!"  
  
"Costume?!" "Hojo! Pack up! We've got a new Prince Charming!!!"  
  
"WHAAAAAT?!?!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehheh. So what do you think? I've had the idea for a while, but never started on it. If I get (I'm aiming low today) 8 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. So please R&R!! 


	2. What about Kagome!

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha does not belong to me.... *sniffle*  
  
*glomps all who reviewed* I'm so happy!! (this is going to sound sad.. -.- ;;; ) That's the most reviews I've ever gotten!!! and since I'm having such a bad week (CD Player stolen, J-rock CD stolen....) That really helped me out!! Anyway, enough with my whining, here's the second chapter!!  
  
WHAT ABOUT KAGOME?  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wore a white button-up shirt, a purple vest, and big poofy pants, along with a feathered hat.  
  
"I look so stupid...." He muttered, throwing the hat onto the ground.  
  
"Oh! You look absolutely gorgeous!!" said the drama-teacher, coming into the dressing room.  
  
"Gorgeous?" Inu-Yasha's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"I'm here to put the make-up on and braid your hair so if you would-" She was cut off by Inu-Yasha cracking his knuckles menacingly.  
  
"If you think you're putting that junk on my face, and braiding my hair, you will die." he growled.  
  
The drama teacher was taken aback. Inu-Yasha thought he had scared her well enough, and so sat down. But on the contrary, the drama teacher started to smile. She started to shake and let out a yell that startled Inu-Yasha so much he fell out of his chair.  
  
"PERFECT! JUST PERFECT!! Your acting skills are AMAZING!!! I love it!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the lady as she danced her way out of the room. As soon as she had left, Miroku poked his head into the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" he stopped at the sight of Inu-Yasha's outfit. "*snerk* what happened to you?!"  
  
"Leave me alone monk." he growled. "This sucks. I shouldn't have followed Kagome...."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Miroku said, closing the door behind him. "Some of those dwarfs were pretty cute!"  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Where.. Is.. Kagome?! I need to talk to her about this!" he said, getting up and throwing the hat to the ground again.  
  
"Um... Inu-Yasha, maybe you should calm-" Miroku was cut short by a growl from Inu-Yasha and he stepped back to let the pissed dog-demon leave. Inu- Yasha stomped into the stage area, where everyone was practicing.  
  
"Where... is .... KAGOME??!!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone looked up at the stage, giving him weird looks. The drama teacher bustled up to him and coughed.  
  
"Um... Kagome had to leave early, so we will have to practice with out her. Don't worry, you won't have to ACTUALLY do the kissing scene with the stand- in."  
  
"K-kissing... scene?" Inu-Yasha went pale and his eyebrow twitched. "Wh- what does..?"  
  
"Of course you'll have to do it on opening night, but I think that'll be okay seeing as you already seem to know Kagome pretty well." she winked and walked off.  
  
Inu-Yasha just stood there twitching. "What in the seven hells did she mean by that?!!"  
  
"Alright! Since we'll have to train our new prince within' the day, let's get to work!! First scene where he comes in, he meets the dwarfs while they carry Snow White in her coffin to the hilltop." the teacher shouted. "Action!!!"  
  
Someone shoved a script into Inu-Yasha's hands and ran off the stage. Inu- Yasha stared at the booklet in his hands and opened it, looking at each of his lines.  
  
"Um..."  
  
From backstage, the dwarfs came in, carrying an imaginary coffin on their shoulders. They slowed when they reached Inu-Yasha and waited a few seconds. Inu-Yasha just stared at them. Finally, one hissed;  
  
"Your lines!"  
  
"Huh?! Oh, uh..." Inu-Yasha looked at the words on the script. "Um... Watches dwarfs take Snow White to the hilltop...." he said.  
  
There were many giggles and snickers after he said this, and he looked up to see everyone laughing and pointing at him.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?! I read the damn script! What more do you want?!?!" he snapped.  
  
The drama teacher came up behind him and hit him on his head with the script.  
  
"If you would PLEASE....." she said with a death-threat glare. "WATCH your LANGUAGE in here..."  
  
Inu-Yasha shrank under her glare. Unable to produce words, he nodded quickly. The drama teacher backed down and smiled.  
  
"Now then, you don't have to read what is in asterisks, you just do what they tell you to do." she said.  
  
"I'm not ordered around by some damn piece of..." Inu-Yasha stopped when he saw the teacher's glare. "Um... Yes ma'am." he mumbled.  
  
She smiled. "All right then!! Let's get started again!! Action!!" she walked off the stage and the dwarfs came onto the stage again. Inu-Yasha watched them as they came forward and when they stopped, he read from the script.  
  
"Uh... Who is this beautiful young lady?" Inu-Yasha recited.  
  
"Cut." said the drama teacher.  
  
"Cut what?" Inu-Yasha looked up at her.  
  
"Cut. Like.... cut it out, stop."  
  
"I'm not DOING anything!"  
  
"What????"  
  
"You told me to 'cut it out', but I'm not doing anything!"  
  
"No no no no no, when I say cut, it means you're doing something wrong, and we have to stop."  
  
"I JUST said, I'm NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"Just stop!!!"  
  
"Stop what?!"  
  
"Talking back!!!"  
  
"Why should I?!"  
  
"Because it'll get you into trouble!!"  
  
"I didn't do anything to get in trouble for!!!"  
  
"ARRRGGGHH!!! OKAY!!! just.... stop."  
  
"Stop WHAT?!"  
  
The teacher glared at him in exasperation. "Talking. Don't talk... please."  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Fine. Why didn't you say that in the first place?" he sat down on the prop for the dwarfs house.  
  
"Oi vey....." the teacher rubbed her temples. "Alright, the reason I stopped you, was because you weren't putting enough enthusiasm into your lines." she said to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha gave her a confused look.  
  
"Um... say the lines like you mean them. Okay?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright! Let's get back to work!! Action!"  
  
The dwarfs came from backstage yet again and stopped in front of Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Who is this beautiful young lady?" he said.  
  
The dwarfs looked relieved. One spoke up.  
  
"She is Snow White, the one who used to be princess of this land."  
  
Inu-Yasha snickered at the sound of the helium voice but stopped when the girl playing the dwarf kicked him in the shin. The dwarf next to her spoke then.  
  
"Her evil step-mother poisoned her, and now we are putting her on the highest hilltop for all to see."  
  
Inu-Yasha tried to keep from laughing and looked down at his script. *kneel down next to coffin* was the next line. Inu-Yasha looked up. "Where the hell is the coffin?"  
  
The drama teacher rubbed her temples again. "First off, watch your mouth. Second, just pretend the dwarfs are carrying it."  
  
"I would, but they aren't carrying a damn coffin."  
  
"IF YOU SWEAR ONE MORE TIME....." the drama teacher screamed. "Now, I said, PRETEND..."  
  
"...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Fine." Inu-Yasha kneeled down next to the dwarfs. He looked at his script once again.  
  
"It is a shame that such a beauty should die... *snerk*" Inu-Yasha started to snicker, then he started to laugh uncontrollably. He was rolling on the floor by the time the drama teacher got up to the stage again.  
  
"What is the matter now?!" she asked.  
  
"This... *snerk* this bullshit!!! Who the hell writes this crap?!" Inu- Yasha kept laughing and unfourtanetly didn't notice the teacher's battle aura that had begun to spark. Miroku was wide-awake though, and so ran to stop the teacher from bashing Inu-Yasha's head in with a conveniently placed mallet.  
  
"Please." said Miroku walking calmly in front of the woman bearing a giant weapon. "He is not from around here, and so does not understand. If you are kind and caring, as most teachers should be, I'm sure he will understand."  
  
The teacher dropped her mallet and her battle aura disappeared. "Oh..... oh my....." she suddenly started to blush. "Well I'm sure that with your wise words, I'll be able to keep my temper." she scooted a little closer to Miroku, whom had a very confused look on his face. An angry voice came from the big keyboard in the sky.  
  
"HANDS OFF HIM!!" the author, who was sporting a large anime vein, yelled.  
  
"Um... yes ma'am..." said the teacher, moving away from Miroku.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Pull yourself together. You've got one more scene." the author said.  
  
"I have only TWO scenes in this crappy... what was it? Play?"  
  
"I would think you'd be happy."  
  
"I 'm friggin' OVERJOYED!!" Inu-Yasha muttered.  
  
"Okay, bye now!" the keyboard disappeared and everyone looked back at each other.  
  
"Um... so let's go ahead and keep going!!!" said the drama teacher. "Inu- Yasha, that was great, but DON'T start laughing at the end of that scene. All you have to do at the end is the dwarfs are gonna keep walking and you stand up and once they're off stage, you follow them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now on to the kissing scene!" the drama teacher suddenly sighed dreamily and her eyes took on a starry quality. "How romantic..... ACTION!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was startled by her sudden mood swing, and dropped his script, picking it up he read;  
  
*walks up to hilltop where dwarfs are mourning*  
  
Inu-Yasha looked out on stage where the dwarfs where already positioned. He then noticed something quite obvious....  
  
"Um... there's no hilltop." said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Everyone in the drama classroom fell to the floor in an anime fall, the teacher jumped up and said;  
  
"JUST PRETEND!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what the big deal with everyone was but shrugged and walked onto the stage. He looked at his script.  
  
*kneel down next to the coffin*  
  
He blinked. "Um.... there's no coff-"  
  
"JUST PRETEND!!!!" screamed the teacher.  
  
Inu-Yasha shrank again.  
  
"O-okey...."  
  
He kneeled down next to an imaginary coffin and looked at his script again.  
  
*lean down and kiss Snow White*  
  
"Okay, first off, there IS no 'Snow White'. Second off, there is no friggin' COFFIN! THIRD off, why do I have to kiss some girl I don't even know?! Fourth off, why am I wearing tights?!?!" Inu-Yasha yelled at the teacher.  
  
"You know Kagome, don't you?" asked the drama teacher. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Then you know who Snow White is."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"*sigh* tomorrow night, in the play, you will be pretending to be Prince Charming. Kagome, will be your Snow White. The one you love. Do you get it?"  
  
Unfortanetly, Inu-Yasha, DID get it.... He stared at the teacher, turned to stone.  
  
"That.... that means I have to..... kiss.... Kago... me....????....." he choked out.  
  
The drama teacher gave him a strange look. "Of course you do. What else would wake up the sleeping dead?"  
  
"Wh-wha?....." Inu-Yasha fell over on the stage, out cold and twitching. The drama techer looked down at him.  
  
"Oh dear.... I do hope he doesn't do that on opening night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, just a few more chapters to go. Will he kiss her? Will he burn the set? Will he just put up with it and storm out in the end? WHO KNOWS?!?! (not sure even I know... -.-;;; ) I'll need 12 reviews this time to post again. Hope you like it!! Surry fer not replying to your reviews, I will in time.....  
  
*~*ChibiNeko*~* 


End file.
